


I'm Sorry

by XLR



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Death, First Kiss, First Time, Frottage, HIV/AIDS, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-10
Updated: 2012-02-10
Packaged: 2017-10-30 21:34:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/336405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XLR/pseuds/XLR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dirk gives Jake the worst gift ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Sorry

Jake English lied on the bed, trying to conserve as much energy as possible. The very act of breathing took a lot out of him. At the foot of his bed, a kid about his age sat still as a statue, his expression betraying as few emotions as possible. Around Jake's bed, machines whirred and beeped quietly, arrays of LED lighting illuminating the teen's pale and blotchy skin.

With his eyes only partially open, he fondly regarded the kid, realizing that without him, he would have probably died alone. It was Dirk who traveled all the way to Hellmurder Island on a jet plane of his own design (when asked about it, he merely responded that getting the head correct was hard because his hair wasn't exactly aerodynamic), and again Dirk who swept him off his feet and took him to the United States.

Jake's recollection lingered on the long ride on the ship shaped like Dirk. How Dirk had seemed completely different in person than on-line. How scrawny and meek he looked, especially at the foot of a fifty foot replica of himself that had landed on an island in the middle of the Atlantic. How soft his lips felt the first time he kissed. Sure, he was reluctant to the idea of having an intimate relationship with someone he met on the Internet, but this was real. Dirk was right there, looking for all the world like a lost puppy who had finally found his master after an eternity of searching, his lips quivering ever so slightly as they carefully formed words, as if tiptoeing around a speech impediment.

As Jake leaned in, so did Dirk, extending his hand for a bro hug bump. Perhaps Dirk thought it was too good to be true, as Jake puckered his lips and made a beeline for Dirk's face, because it took him a split second to adjust his trajectory from the space over Jake's shoulder to the pair of lips moving in slightly to the right.

Jake would always remember fireworks going off in his head as he kissed Dirk that first time. Dirk swore, and retreated, grumbling something about turbulence, his face red. As the door to the cockpit slammed shut, Jake's blood raced and collected in his pants region, making them incredibly uncomfortable. The thrumming of the engine underneath him made things worse, as his penis began to pulse slightly from all the excitement.

With a creak, the door opened again and Dirk rushed over to Jake and embraced him. More fireworks as Dirk's gloved palms roamed under his shirt and rubbed his sensitive nipples. The next thing both of them knew, Dirk had wrapped his legs around Jake and was rubbing his erect penis against Jake's as Jake let out a quivering moan as he sped towards release. The two came at the same time, holding each other closely as if nothing else mattered in the world. As their orgasms subsided, Dirk left to the cockpit again as Jake gently dozed.

Over the next few weeks, Jake noticed something odd about Dirk. No, it wasn't the pair of rapping robots that accosted him on the way to the bathroom in the middle of the night, nor was it Dirk's collection of robots all made in his image, although that was pretty creepy. It wasn't even Dirk's insistence that they watch that goddamn pony show on Saturday mornings (to be honest, Jake had a soft spot for both the sassy blue pony with the rainbow on her flank and the orange apple pony). No, it was the fact that for all his romantic overtures, for all the perseverance in holding out for Jake, Dirk would not go beyond frottage with him. One time, Jake worked his index finger close to Dirk's butt, not even inside yet, and Dirk bucked him off faster than the mechanical bull that had Dirk's face and made innuendos as Jake rode it. That was, until one Saturday morning when they got into an argument about ponies, of all things.

"I'm just saying, Applejack had a reason to stay away from Ponyville given all the devilfucking pressure put on her."

"No, Applejack knows that everypony loves her for who she is and wouldn't be devastated if she didn't come home with the prize money."

"But what about the mayor?"

"Shut up."

"What?"

And then Dirk fucked Jake. This was different from all the other times, when Jake pretty much initiated the sex and strung Dirk along. Dirk was forceful once he had the lead and shoved Jake on his back and ripped his shirt and pants off. He pinned Jake and got just close enough for Jake to feel his breath on his lips but not close enough to let him kiss him, and began to travel downwards, his warm breath feeling like puffs of steam against Jake's island tanned skin, until he reached the limits of his flexibility and the end of Jake's sternum. He glanced up at Jake, who looked genuinely worried at his coolkid's change of pace, and then shimmied his pants off, revealing his erect dick, which pointed directly at Jake's head.

Jake swallowed twice. The first was when their eyes met, and the second was when Dirk lowered himself so his cock was placed at the entrance to Jake's butthole, twitching slightly. Dirk pushed in, and all Jake could feel was Dirk's body warmth entering him. And then it receded. And then it came back again, only not as painful. Jake hissed as Dirk steadily pounded away at his ass.

Dirk's pace steadily increased. Jake squeaked with every pump that pushed their hips flush together with a vulgar pap. Dirk grunted as the combination of Jake's squeaking in time with his convulsing asshole and his flush face spurred him to hump even faster. Jake's squeaks blended into a squeal which waned into a moan that changed in pitch with each meeting of their hips.

Dirk was on the edge. He released Jake from his pinned position and focused his hands on Jake's penis, which rubbed on Dirk's abs with every movement either one of them made, smearing Jake's precum everywhere. It was all too much for Jake, who bucked his hips weakly as he came, the corners of his vision dimming as each spurt left his body, covering Dirk's belly in warm cum. With a hoarse yell, Dirk orgasmed, pushing himself as far as he could inside of Jake, and embracing the trembling teenager as he rode out the waves of pleasure.

If Jake could have chosen a moment that he would remember forever, it would be that one. The calm before the storm of what would happen over the next few weeks, when everything in the world just felt right as long has he had Dick there with him.

It started with a particularly persistent flu. Jake, not being used to Texas weather, had expected that his body might not be ready, and was prepared for a few days of chicken noodle soup and orange juice, but this flu stayed for weeks and months. Then it was these purple blotches on his neck for apparently no reason. After days of pestering by the other three, Jake visited the doctor.

The doctor was broken up as he tried to pussyfoot around the issue as easily as possible, but Jake wasn't stupid. He knew the facts about HIV, about how with medicine it could be managed, about how he would have to warn any sexual partners about this, and so on. Dirk was there for him, always there in the background, his glasses hiding his expression. Jake didn't need to see under his glasses to know that it pained him to see him waste away before his eyes.

So, when Jake looked at Dirk for what may have been the last time, it was a slight surprise to see him get up and remove his glasses, revealing his brilliant orange eyes. His lips quivered and twitched like they did that one fateful afternoon on the dirkship enterprise as they formed more words. "It's my fault," he said.

"I know," Jake replied.

"No, I did it on purpose," Dirk said, his voice barely above a whisper. The machines began to quake as Jake sobbed, heavy, heaving, sobs that shook his entire body and pulled out a tube or two. Klaxons fired, and Dirk just stood there, watching as always until he stopped.

**Author's Note:**

> no one really reads these anyways!  
> http://xtralargerobutt.tumblr.com/post/17361672711/im-sorry-post-mortem


End file.
